Faded Shadows
by Shadow Heartcraft
Summary: Finally Heero and Relena meet after Endless Waltz. But will and can they tell each other's feelings once and for all? Read and find out.


By: Jorge Vallejo (a

By: Jorge Vallejo (a.k.a. Shadow Heartcraft) *Faded Shadows*

Disclaimer: Alright no I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I am just using the characters for this little story that popped up in my messed up mind. With that note I would also like to point out that Heero in this story may be a little OOC but oh well, you all will live through it right? Well I hope so and no I am not making any money off of this I am just expressing my mind on how Gundam Wing should of have ended. Also this story takes place almost right after Endless Waltz. So if you haven't seen it, then I just have to tell you to go see it! It's a great movie!

Authors Note: Hello my name is Jorge but you all can call me Jr. This is my first try at Gundam Wing fiction and I hope you all like it! Also please R&R!!! I need feedback on my stories! Even flames are welcomed but please not to hard on me, after all I am just a beginner. ^_^ Well with that enjoy this short story I made! Oh and also this has adult language and lots of angst!

** = Thoughts

( ) = Author talking

"" = Talking

Here I was in the cold darkness once again. I only feel the never-ending gasp talking hold itself on my heart. The problem was my heart was already gone and belonged to the one woman I thought to myself was an obstacle. I just lean back on the wall up in the rafters just looking down upon the woman who owned my heart. *Relena* … Why cant I ever seem to get her out of my head. Ever since 3 days back in Marimaieas coup de'tat (I hope I spelled that name right. o.o;). I have been just wishing that I would be in her arms again. But no, I realize that even if I where to go up to her now it would only result in chaos. I scan around the huge stage she is on talking about the future of the colonies and earth. I just keep looking at her with my eyes dead locked onto hers, even thought she is not looking at me I still can see that determination, charisma, and power that so very much I love. Finally I rip my sight from her and close my eyes. I think to myself silently telling me from my mind * go away she doesn't need you and she would be better off without you *. I then shake my head taking those thoughts and obeying to them as I stand up straight. I look one last time to the angel known as the dove of peace. I then felt my heart screaming at me * Go! Go to her! Why are you leaving once again? Why do you torture yourself like this and her as well? *. Just then I sigh. I then had confused emotions not knowing to either run from her or to just embrace her with love? I then came to terms with my heart and mind. I decided to play it safe and just leave now before I go to far. So I turn around towards the stairs and just walk forward. Her face only just replaying in my eyes and thoughts. Her lovely honey colored hair dropping behind her shoulders to her slim and perfect waist. Then from her waist on up she has her perfect curves and perfect body. Then comes her angelic face with such beautiful cheek structure and heavenly blue green eyes that almost seem to scream at me *love me, hold me, and adore me*. My head spinning with thoughts of her that I realize when it's to late that the speech was over and already everybody was getting out from the huge structure that housed them all. I stealthily go down the stairs and sneak into the crowd of people already exiting. But something happened at that moment, before I could even move towards the exit I stopped and turned around. Then I see only Relena talking to a few other people who I knew must have been pacifist leaders. I just stand there and as if I where a large rock stuck in a flowing river the crowd seem to come apart in front of me and come back together behind me. But what I really noticed was that behind Relena a person that looked like any other important person there took out an object and began moving towards her. I then at the thought snap out of it and start running towards the guards that where around her protecting her from other people, but yet that one man managed to get through. And so I run to her pushing and shoving people out of the way not caring for anybody but for her at the moment, and finally I reach a certain distance from her and still she has not paid attention to him being there and as a last resort I shout to her, "Relena! Relena!" And finally she heard my voice and turn to look at me. That's when I saw her eyes, her eyes full of misery and sorrow, and eyes full of loneliness look right at me. Then at that instant it seemed almost an eternity and the man that was behind her was gone as if he was never there. I look around to only see it was a figure of my imagination. That's when I hear her sweet voice yell to me, "Heero!? Heero!". She comes running not caring for the chatting she was engaged into and ran right to me hugging my full lovenling and caring. She put her head to my chest and that's when I felt my shirt get wet. I looked down to her not knowing what to do for the sudden out burst of me and I didn't know what to say. That's when I heard my soul speak to me. That's when I heard what I lost so many times in the battlefield from all the blood and death. It said, *Tell her now Heero, tell her how you feel. This might be your last chance. So don't hold back, after all I heard from myself that to 'live a good life is to act upon your emotions'. So tell her now and make the suffering stop for both of you.* That's when I came back into reality feeling hard hits to my chest as she said almost in a suffering voice, "Heero! Why? Why? Why did you have to leave like that from the hospital? Why didn't you at least say goodbye to me? Why didn't you just let me die from your gun the first time we met because I can't stand it anymore." I look down to her and sigh as I finally knew what I had to do. "Relena… Relena I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you or anybody for that matter. It's just that my life is to worthless to even be around you." She looked up to me with almost a angry look but at the same time a sad face with tears falling down her lovely cheeks. She then spoke to me, "Heero! I don't care! Your life is important and it's important to me! Can't you see that? Can't you see that… that… I love you?" That's when I felt my inside walls built around my heart come tumbling down to the floor. That's when I couldn't help it anymore and I had to tell her now or never. And before I knew it those words of fate escaped my mouth and I said to her caring words, "Relena I'm sorry I really am. I am so damn sorry for my past mistakes and presents ones as well. I am sorry for keeping away what I have always hidden to you, and I am sorry that I couldn't tell you this earlier but I just can't hold it in anymore. I just want to say that… I love you Relena Dorlian Peacecraft. And I always had." There I did it, who would ever thought me the perfect soldier could tell a pacifist that he loved her and loved her with all his heart? But then again I knew it was my fate and I wanted it now and I wanted her. I see her tears spill even more hoping that my words didn't harm her in any way but at least made her stop crying. She then put her head to my chest once more and cried even harder. I sighed to myself and then finally noticed that the whole wide world was just there staring at Relena and me. I made a death glare to all of them and then finally looked back down to Relena. "Relena, please lets go somewhere else I need to talk to you." She then pulled her head back and looked to me with almost joy in her eyes from the early words I spoke and I smiled down to her. She made a shocked expression but soon passed over because I knew that was the first time I ever smiled out in public. So she finally nodded and I took her by the arm and went over to a door and opened it. Fortunately it was the door to the office of the person who owned the huge place and it was very clean and proper. So finally I looked to her and closed the door behind me. Just then Relena hugged me fiercely and just spoke out softly barely enough that I heard it. "Heero, is what you said back there true?" I smiled again at her and responded with a caring voice instead of the normal monotone voice and said, "Relena, its all true. I love you and I just cant live without you any more." She then nuzzled against my chest and said out once again, "Do you know how much I have been waiting for that? At first when I saw you yelling towards me. I thought it was a dream, because everytime I think about you I cant help but seem to wonder what you are doing or how would it be like to be held in your arms. And right now I am just scared that this is a dream." I then knew what I wanted to do for so long now and so I went over to her ear ever so softly and whispered in it, "Even dreams come true Relena. So I tell you now this dream right now is reality. And I am gonna prove it." Then before even she could say a word I moved over back in front of her face to face and took her lips with mine in a sweet embrace. I kissed her for the first time (No I have not seen Blind Target still but I will soon enough.) and god it felt so good and heavenly. I finally pull away from her blissful lips and look at her straight in her eyes. I then knew from then on in I would have to be in the darkness, and I for sure wouldn't have to be in those sorrowful faded shadows.

A/N: Alright that's my short story. I know I know it kind of sucks but hey! At least I tried. Well anyway please R&R!!!! I need feed back and even flames are welcomed! But just not that many please. And if you review me enough you never know I might just make a sequel. Well thank you for your time and see you all soon hopefully! Bye!


End file.
